


He was a punk and he did ballet (what more can I say?)

by cherry2gum3



Category: Aespa (Band), NCT (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Ballet Dancer Myoui Mina, Because renhyuck are teenagers and they make sexual jokes, F/F, Friendship, Hip hop dancer Jaemin, Light Angst, M/M, Mina and Renjun are step siblings, One-Sided Attraction, Rating Changed, Sibling Bonding, and hyuck has some horny thoughts, ballet dancer renjun
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: バレリーナの義姉に憧れてバレエを習い始めたロンジュンが、隣のダンススタジオでヒップホップを習うジェミンを好きになる話。
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Huang Ren Jun & Myoui Mina, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 31





	1. プロローグ

**Author's Note:**

> [これ](https://twitter.com/cherry2gum3/status/1354465615507939336)です。

ミナヌナに初めて会った日は今でも覚えている。仕事で出会っていつの間にか愛し合うようになった日本人の男の人と再婚したいの、と母さんに聞かされ全てがとんとん拍子で進んだ。物心付いた時には母子家庭で、母さんは出張の多い会社で働いているから家では一人で過ごす時間の方が長いくらいだった僕に姉ができるんだ。変に緊張した。何度か冗談混じりに妹か弟が欲しいと母さんに話したことはあったけど、まさか姉ができると思ってもいなかったんだ。

中国国籍で韓国育ちの僕にとって日本は近くて遠い国だった。知っていることと言えば、寿司と、東京タワーと、アニメと漫画。あと『君の名は』の国だ。突然の親の国際結婚に戸惑いながら検索エンジンに［日本人 女子 性格］なんて調べてみたけど、「日本人女子を落とす５つの方法！」とか不適切なページばかりヒットして何の役にも立たなかった。

「はじめまして、名井南です」

ミナヌナは僕の想像していたアニメから出てきたような顔でも、声でも無かった。背筋がピンと伸びていて、背は高い方ではないのに決して小さく見えない。派手ではないのに自然と華がある綺麗で上品な人。バレリーナと聞いて直ぐに納得できた。

  
  


いざ一緒に暮らし始めてもなかなか二人きりになるのは緊張してしまって、つい避けてしまう。学校では明るいって言われるんだけどな。それでも両親共々出張が多いせいで二人の時間は必然的にやってくる。ぎこちない思春期男子って思われてるんだろうななんて思いながらヌナが作ってくれた夜ごはんを食べる日々。当たり前のことなんだけど、日本人が作る和食は別格に美味しかった。

ヌナはいつも優しかった。ご飯を作ってくれる上に、僕が食器洗いくらいはしなきゃな、なんて思っても「高校生は宿題で忙しいでしょ」と言って僕にはさせてくれない。結局話し合って、自分が使った食器だけは自分で洗うことにしたけど。

  
  


それから一月経とうとしていた。珍しく家族揃って週末を過ごせると言うのだ。

「日曜日の夜にバレエの公演があるの。主役は私の教えてる生徒たちなんだけど、私も少しは出るからもし暇だったら観に来て欲しいな」

そう控えめにチケットを三人分出してくれるヌナに母さんは喜々としていた。父さんも「久しぶりにみなのバレエみるなあ」なんて言いながら仕事が休みの日とかぶったことを嬉しそうに顔をほころばせている。

「ロンジュニは？」

父さんに聞かれて頷く。

「特に用事ないから、行けるよ」

「そういえばバレエは初めて観るんじゃない？ミュージカルは何度か連れてったことあるけどねえ」

「うん、初めて」

小さいころだけど。『ウェストサイド物語』を観て、当分は家で真似ていたのを思い出して頬が熱くなる。幼かったから。

「バレエも気に入ってくれるといいな」

微笑んで言うヌナの言葉に僕はまさかバレエに本気で惚れこむなんて思って無かったんだ。

  
  
  


会場までの道、父さんが運転する車の後部座席に座りながらドンヒョクからのカトクにてきとうに答えていた。初めて撮った家族写真を見せた日からミナヌナが美人だと、紹介しろと煩い親友。こいつは美人に目がないし、それが高校生男子のあるべき姿なのかなとぼんやり考えながら、ヌナに公演が終わった後に渡す花束が座席から落ちないように手を伸ばした。

  
  
  


白昼夢を見ているようだった。

  
  


バレエはこんなにも美しいものだと知らなかった。曲に合わせて動くしなやかな四肢。言葉はないのに、体で物語を伝える繊細な力強さ。全てが魅力的だった。

みんな綺麗だけどミナヌナのプロフェッショナリズムは画然としていた。ステージを自分の物にしているというのはこういうことなんだろう。普段から美人なのは知っていたけど、踊っているヌナは比べ物にならない。

ショーが終わっても圧倒されてしまった僕は何も言えないでいた。体が熱くて頭がぐるぐると回っている。隣で母さんたちは誇らしげに感想を話し合ってるのに僕はまだ頭に焼きついたバレリーナたちの優雅な残像で目眩がしている。

ヌナに渡す大きな花束を抱えたまま待っていると、既に薔薇の花束を抱えたヌナが出てきた。

「待たせてごめんね、紗夏たちがずっと楽屋に来ててさ」

この時は知らなかったけど、このサナという人は今韓国でも男女ともに人気急上昇中のファッションモデルで、ヌナの友達らしい。そして「たち」に含まれていたもう一人のモモという人はヌナのバレエスタジオの隣でダンススクールの先生をしている友達とか。

「ほんとうに綺麗だったわぁ、感動しちゃった」

「さすが俺の娘だ」

母さん、父さんに称賛されて少し照れくさそうにしているヌナが僕の持つ花束に気付けばにこりと笑った。

「これ私に？」

頷いて渡すと、ヌナの腕は二つの花束でいっぱいだった。

「そんな大きな公演でもないのに、ありがとうね」

「ヌナ、」

公演が終わってから初めて口を開く僕にヌナだけでは無く、両親も耳を傾けているのが分かった。でも僕の頭の中はたった一つのことでいっぱいで、羞恥心も何もかも消えていた。

「僕も踊りたい」

「...バレエを？」

「うん、僕もヌナみたいに綺麗に踊って観客を魅了する人になりたい」

突拍子のないことなのに、誰も僕を馬鹿にしたりしなかった。変なジョークと勘違いされることもなかった。もっと「普通」に考えれば、受験生なのに、とか男なのに、なんて返ってきても驚かない。それなのに家までの帰り道はミナヌナが勤めるバレエスタジオの初心者クラスのレッスンの月額やスケジュール、カリキュラムについてうんと教えてもらう時間になっていた。

お風呂上りには、試しに柔軟性を確かめるためにリビングでストレッチをした。

「めっちゃ柔らかいやん」

言われた通り開脚して前屈する僕を見ながら驚き、笑うヌナ。体育のストレッチの時間に容赦なく背中の上に乗ってくるドンヒョクに感謝する日が来るとはな。

「ちょっと痛いけど」

「１８の男の子とかもっと硬くてもおかしくないのに。既にこれだけ柔らかかったら毎日ストレッチしてたら余裕ですぐ柔らかくなるよ。素質あるね」

素質があると言われるだけで嬉しかった。もちろんスキルを習得するというのは簡単ではないはずだけど、これから待ち受けるレッスンを思い浮かべれば胸が踊るのだった。

まさかバレエ以外にも心躍らせること、人に出会うとは思ってもいなかったんだけど。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home)


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ロンジュン視点です。

バレエレッスンに必要なものをヌナが揃えてくれて、入学手続きも全て済んだ。ラッキーな事にヌナが教えている初心者のクラスに空きがあったから。

初心者クラスに男子は一人もいなかった。元々男女関係なく仲良くなれる方だとは思っていたけど、周りが全員女子の環境にポツンと入れられるのはやっぱり少し慣れない。

でも望んでいたことだから決して嫌では無かった。

僕たちのクラスはバレエ未経験者ばかりだったけど、二人ほど上のクラスの生徒がアシストするために入っていた。

ジミンとミンジョン。二人はこの間の公演にも出演していてやはり始めたばかりの僕たちとは比べ物にもならなくて、ヌナも二人をよくお手本として使った。始めたばかりの基礎の基礎を練習しているというのにバレエ歴の長い二人は基礎の部分から格別だった。

休憩時間になれば水を飲んでるだけなのに３６０度女の子に囲まれていた。次々と投げられる質問に答えて、五分休憩が終わるころにはインスタのフォロワーが９人も増えていた。正直不思議な感覚だった。もちろん、女の子にチヤホヤされるのは決して悪い感覚ではない。中学から高校を通して何度か女の子に告白されたことはあったし、実際に彼女がいたこともあったけど、これほどあからさまに女の子たちの注目を浴びるのは始めてだったから。僕が思うに、女の子しかいない場所に突然現れた僕が珍しいだけで数週間もすればみんな忘れてしまうんだろうけど。

どちらにしても、彼女を作るためにバレエを始めたわけじゃない。バレエを習いに来たんだ。僕は練習に専念した。

レッスンは毎週火曜日、金曜日と日曜日。早く上達したくて入れる時間は全部入れてもらった。

最初はレッスンが終われば電車を使って一人で帰っていたけど、基本的にミナヌナの授業は僕たち初心者クラスが終わった後に、上級クラスが９０分あるだけだから、スタジオと同じ建物内にある喫茶店で宿題をしながら待って、車で一緒に帰ることに自然と変わった。

  
  
  
  


習い始めて二週間が経った頃だった。

普段話の長い担任のホームルームが珍しく短く終わって通常より一本早い電車に乗れた。その分いつもより十分も早くに着いてしまった。スタジオの前の廊下を歩いていると教室の目の前の自販機に小銭を入れてる上下黒のアディダスを着た男子がいた。バレエクラスはこの時間は女子しかいないし、一目で隣のヒップホップ教室の子だと察した。

ガタンとペットボトルが自販機の取口に落ちる音がして、買ったものを取り出している様子を特に何も考えずに見ながら近寄るとパッと頭が上がって目が合った。

スポーツドリンクを片手に僕を見ればにこりと笑う姿に足を止めそうになる。アイドルみたいな顔だ。

「見学？」

彼が通っているであろうヒップホップ教室のドアを指さしながら尋ねてくるので首を振った。

「違うよ、僕はこっち」

茶髪の彼が立つ向こうの扉を指して言えばバレエ教室をチラリと見てからまた僕に笑顔を向けた。

「彼女迎えに来たとか？」

「僕が習ってんの」

「僕」を強調して言えば直ぐに納得しているからこっちが驚いてしまう。

「バレエいいよね。やったことないけど、見るのは大好き。俺もあんなにしなやかに体をコントロールできたらなってすごい思うしさ」

キラキラとした瞳でバレエを語っている同い年くらいの男子を見ると何故か心が躍ってしまう。男子高校生でバレエに心奪われて突如習い始めた僕の気持ちを分かってくれているような気がして。もちろん、女子でもそれは嬉しいのだけど、女の子は男子に比べて元々沢山のことに共感してくれる優しさを持ち合わせてる。

学校でドンヒョクにバレエのことを話せば「チュチュ着て踊るお前見てみたいわ～」ってからかわれたから学食のラーメンをすすってるあいつの足を思い切り蹴ってやったのを思い出してしまう。だけど発表会があったら絶対に一番いい席で見ると言ってくれたし、なんだかんだあいつが「チュチュ」という単語を知っていたことに感心したから許したけど。

「いつか踊るところ見せてよ」

「始めたばかりだからまだまだだけ‐」

前の授業が終わったのか沢山の生徒が一気に廊下に出てきて僕たちの会話は埋もれてしまう。

「じゃあ練習頑張ってね」

手を振って消えていく広い背中。華奢な女の子たちを見る時間が増えたせいで更に逞しく見えた。

突然背中を叩かれて驚いて振り返ると、髪の毛を下ろしたままのミンジョンが首を傾げて立っていた。

「なんでこんな所で突っ立ってるの？」

「いや、前の授業が終わるの待ってて、、」

そう伝えればミンジョンは細い手首に付けた腕時計を見てもう一度僕の顔を見上げた。

「もう授業終わってるよ、、、なんか顔赤いけど大丈夫？」

指摘されて頬に触れてみると確かに少し熱を帯びていた。誤魔化すように教室の扉を開ければ言われた通り、前の中級クラスの授業は終わっていた。僕たちの授業を始める準備をするミナヌナとジミンを見れば直ぐにミンジョンは挨拶をしていた。

笑顔で返すヌナと、一緒に入ってきた僕とミンジョンを懐疑的な表情で交互に見つめるジミン。いつも通り笑顔を絶やさないミンジョンと何故か顔が赤く染まったままの僕が二人で入ってきたせいで変な誤解を招いてしまったのかもしれない。

ここだけの話、ジミンはあまり僕の事を良く思っているようには見えない。むしろ僕のことが嫌いなのかなと思ってしまうくらいだ。一度も授業以外で僕に話しかけて来たことはないし、僕がミンジョンと話していると（というよりも僕のグミをミンジョンがいつも欲しがるからあげてるだけだけど）直ぐにミンジョンを呼んで自分のもとに引き戻す。僕と話しているとミンジョンにばい菌が移るとでも言いたげな過保護ぷりだ。

でも正直理解できなかった。嫌われるようなことはした覚えは一つもないし、喋ったこともないんだから。

  
  
  


誰もいない男子更衣室は静かだ。

練習着に着替えていると先ほどのことを思い出す。たった３分ほどの会話なのに、何故か名前を聞くことを忘れていたのを悔やんでいる。一期一会なんて言葉があるけど、隣の教室に通ってる者同士、今後会うことがあってもおかしくない。毎朝同じ時間に同じ車両に乗ってる他校の高校生の名前は気になったことなんてないけど。

更衣室を出れば床に座っているミンジョンの髪の毛をシニヨンにまとめてあげているジミンと目が合った。ただ目が合っただけなのに睨まれるのを感じるとやはり嫌われているんだと痛感する。

  
  
  
  


「軸足にもう片方の足を寄せて、、、ロンジュンもう少しバランスキープ頑張って」

バーレッスン中にいきなりヌナに名前を呼ばれて我に返る。集中力はある方だと思っていたけど今日は少し注意力散漫だった。まるで、

「恋してるみたいな顔してるね、、ほら、右足もっと上げて」

アシスタントとして入ってるミンジョンがさりげなく言うので目を見開く。けれど僕が否定できる前にミンジョンは別の生徒の姿勢を正しに行った。

  
  
  
  
  


二度目の遭遇は想像よりも早くにやってきた。

  
  


僕は喫茶店で受験勉強をしながらミナヌナが授業を終えるのを待っていた。自分が書き下ろした数式の上に影ができて見上げると、この間の男の子がコーヒーを乗せたトレーを持って僕に微笑みかけていた。何か言っているけど口が言葉を描くのが見えるだけで、慌てて耳に入れっぱなしのイヤホンを取った。

「ごめん、何て言ったか聞こえなかった」

「満席でさ、、もし邪魔じゃなければ相席させて欲しくて。知らない人のところに座らせてもらうのは少し気まずいし、」

「僕のことは知ってる人扱い？お互い名前も知らないのに」

握っていたシャーペンを置きながら言えばバツが悪そうな顔をしている。そんな顔さえも完璧。

「冗談だって、」

笑いながらテーブル中に散らかっていたプリントをまとめていると、遠慮がちに僕の前に座った。

「ありがと、俺ジェミン」

にこりと笑顔を描く唇の間からは真っ白で綺麗に並ぶ歯が覗いている。

「ロンジュン」

「ロンジュン、、それでロンジュンは何年生？」

ジェミンの口から発される自分の名前に口角が無駄に上がりすぎてないか心配になって咳払いする。

結局僕とジェミンは同い年だった。そして受験生だからこそ、僕が勉強しなきゃいけないことも分かってくれて本人の言った通り僕が勉強するのを邪魔してこなかった。喋りかけてきたりしないし、どこかの誰かさんと違ってイヤホンをいきなり抜いて耳に叫んできたりしない。

ただジェミンの眼差しは言葉や身体的な刺激と同じだけの影響力を秘めていた。スマホを見ていたかと思えば、時々刺さるような視線を感じる。ただ攻撃的なものではなくて、鋭いほど真っ直ぐなんだ。ここ数日頭から離れなかった「名前も知らない茶髪のヒップホップ男子」が目の前で僕が数学の問題を解くのを見ていると思うと正直気は散ってしまう。ただでさえ人にじっと見られれば何事もやりにくいというのに、ジェミンは神様に顔の創造を人一倍かけてもらったようなビジュアルの持ち主だ。そんなジェミンに顔を見つめられ続けるとそのまま床に溶けてしまいそうになる。

僕が顔を上げてもずっと見ていたことを隠そうともしない。変わってる。

ジェミンの手元にあるグラスカップの中には黒に近い液体が入ってる。

「それコーヒー？」

「飲んでみる？」

差し出されると断る気にもなれなくて、一口もらうことにする。小学生でもあるまいし、間接キスとかそんなことでソワソワすることもない。それにジェミンはこっち側から飲んでいなかったし。

口に含んだ途端顔を顰めてしまう。

「うわ、、お前ガソリンか何か頼んだの」

口内に残った苦味を取り除きたくて直ぐに自分のミルクティーを飲み込む。ジェミンはそんな僕の反応を楽しんでいるのか一度も目を離さずに笑っていた。

「エスプレッソ５ショット追加してもらった」

「それやばくない？血液真っ黒になりそう」

「ロンジュナ、医学生になるつもりではなさそうだね」

「ないよ」

ちょうど解いていた問題集もキリが良いところまで来たから閉じた。

「そういえば誰先生のクラスなの？俺の知り合いともしかしたら同じクラスかも」

「ミナヌ、、あ、先生」

脈略もなく変えられた話題に思わずヌナって言いそうになった。嘘じゃないからいいんだけど、自分の先生をヌナ呼びするのはかなりやばい奴だと思われてもおかしくない。

「わ、まじで。めっちゃ美人で優しいってこっちでも有名だよ。俺の友達もミナ先生に習いたいからバレエ始めようかなって言ってたくらい。まあそれ以前に俺のとこの先生と仲良いからよく話題に出るんだけどさ」

一瞬で沢山の情報量が入ってくる。だけど考えてみればほとんど全て知っていることだ。ヌナが綺麗なのは知ってるし、ヌナと仲良い日本人のモモって人がジェミンの通う教室でダンス教師をしていることも。

「先生を顔で選ぶのかよ」

「そういうことじゃないけどさ。でも教えるのが上手で、優しい上に美人とか言うことないでしょ」

それはまあそうなんだけど。血は繋がっていないとはいえ姉は姉だ。正直こんな風に姉のことを話されると何とも言葉にできない複雑な感情が生まれてしまう。それが姉の話だからか、相手がジェミンだからかは分からなかった。

そして噂をすればというのはこう言った状況で使うんだ。授業を済ませたヌナがいつも通り一緒に駐車場に向かうために迎えに来た。案の定ジェミンはヌナの登場に驚いていた。

「おまたせ、」

「ジェミナ、血は繋がってないけどミナヌナは僕の姉さんなんだ」

「え、、そうなの？あ、こんばんは」

「こんばんは」

ミナヌナの方も僕がいつもと違って一人でいないことを予想していなかったみたいで不思議そうにしながらも、ジェミンに小さく微笑んだ。やっぱり品のある人だ。

「ヌナ、ジェミンはモモ先生とこでダンス習ってんの」

僕が紹介すれば一瞬動揺したようにも見えたけど、直ぐにジェミンと「ああ、モモのとこのね」なんて言って会話を二人で続けてる。ジェミンは数秒前まで僕に絶賛してた相手が目の前に現れて少し恥ずかしそうだ。

  
  


でもこんなことも習慣となれば最初の照れも消えてしまう。

  
  
  
  


僕が喫茶店でミナヌナを待ってから一緒に帰るのが習慣になったように、ジェミンと一緒に時間を潰すのも習慣となった。

それだけでなく、学校の先生の話がどんなに長くてもバレエの日は最寄り駅まで走って初めてジェミンに出会った日と同じ時間の電車に乗るようにした。そしたら結構な確率で同じく授業前のジェミンに会えるから。加えて休憩時間は教室の外にあるトイレに行くことが増えたり、学校で水筒の中身はできるだけ飲みきって自販機に飲み物を買いに行く理由を作ったり。正直馬鹿みたいだって分かってる。こっちは偶然会えるチャンスが少ないから。

でも会えた日もある。

「お、ロンジョナ〜」

わざと間違えて呼ばれる名前に瞬発的に振り返りそうになるのを抑える。あたかも毎回毎回会えるかもしれない数パーセントにかけて水を買いに来てるどうしようもない片思い野郎ではありませんと振舞って。

もはやあだ名と変化しそうな名前の間違いにとやかく言う代わりに目の前まで来たジェミンの額をデコピンしてやる。

「痛い痛い」とかっこよすぎる顔を歪めて大袈裟に額を押さえるジェミンを見るだけで、本当は水筒にお茶が残ってるのにも関わらず自販機に買いに来て良かったなんて思ってしまうんだ。

「初めて見た」

何のことを言ってるのか分からずに自販機に小銭を入れてジェミンに視線を戻すと、ジェミンは僕の体をじっと見ていた。練習着のことを言っているのだろう。

よくよく考えれば、バレエの稽古着ほど服を着ているけど裸のような格好はない。体中のシルエットを全て包み隠さず露にする。ジェミンの着ているアディダスのジャージとは大違いだ。

「じろじろ見んなよ」

強めに言えば我に返った顔で首を振っている。何もやましいことも、侮辱的なことも思ってませんとアピールするように。

「こうやって見ると、ほんとにバレリーナだね」

数ヶ月前の僕だったら怒ってたかもしれない。男子に対して「バレリーナみたい」というのは、なよなよしていて、ガリガリで、頼りないという意味を含む比喩のような気がしてたから。でも今は違う。ジェミンの口からそれが聞けて嬉しかった。首から赤くなってしまうのではないかと思うほど。そして何よりもジェミンが肯定的なこととして「バレリーナみたい」と言っているのが伝わって来たから。甘すぎる笑顔を見ながら飲む水は甘い気がした。錯覚は怖い。

「そしてお前はダンサーだな」

ボトルのキャップを閉めながら強い肩、胸筋と一緒に伸びるＴシャツを見つめた。ジェミンは楽しそうに笑った。

「じゃあまた後でね」

自分のスポーツドリンクを買って言うジェミン。そうだ授業が終わればまた会えるんだ。

「また後で」

教室に戻ろうとした途端扉が開いてミナヌナの顔がぴょこりと出てきた。ジェミンを見れば小さく微笑むけど直ぐに僕に視線を移した。

「授業始まってるよ」

「っっ、ごめんなさい」

時間を忘れていた事が妙に恥ずかしくなって直ぐに教室に戻った。

  
  
  
  


バレエを始めてからミナヌナとの会話はぐんと増えた。当たり前だ、共通の話題ができたんだから。だけど元々ヌナは口数が多い方ではない。家までの帰り道は穏やかで、僕の知らない日本人歌手のＣＤが車内に響いていた。

歌詞は分からないけど何度も聴いて覚えたメロディーに合わせて助手席でハミングしているとヌナが口を開いた。

「ロンジュナ、」

「んー？」

ちょうど信号待ちで止まったお陰で目に付く道を歩くカップルをぼーっと見つめながら答えた。

「好きな人いるでしょ」

「えっ？」

思わず窓の外の風景から目を離してヌナの顔を見つめた。意味深な笑顔を浮かべるヌナはいつもの聖母のような優しさで溢れるヌナじゃない。全てを知り尽くした大人の女性の顔だ。

何も言えなかった。

自分でも分かっていた事実をいざ他人にまで言及されると認めざるを得ない気がして、唇を噛んでしまう。きっとヌナはクラスの子だとでも思っているはず。なんだかんだ２ヶ月が経った今でも女の子たちは僕に飽きてないみたいだし。

どちらにせよ、僕が恋していることは見抜いてるんだ。だからこそ僕が無言の答えを差し出せば、そこから真実を感じ取る。

「両思いだといいね」

スムーズに車線変更しながら呟くヌナは僕以上に僕の恋愛が上手く行って欲しいとでも思ってるのか、そんなトーンだった。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「ロンジュニは彼女か好きな人かいるの？」

今日もまた世界の闇を集めたような色の液体を喉に流し込みながら突然発される質問に体が強ばってしまう。恋愛なんてよくある話題とはいえ、期待していなかったので固唾を呑む。

「...いないよ」

少なくとも彼女は。何故かジェミンは驚いた顔をしていた。

「そうなの？でもロンジュニモテるでしょ？イケメンだし、賢いし、優しいし」

モテるというのは恐らく褒め言葉なんだけど、それ以上に後者に続くジェミンの言葉の方が嬉しかった。優しいジェミンのお世辞かもしれないけど、一応ジェミンから見て僕はイケメン、賢い、優しいの部類には入れてもらえるらしい。

「そういうお前は？」

聞くのが怖かった。本当はもっと前から聞きたいけど、真実を知る勇気が出なくてあえて触れなかった質問だから。それでもジェミンに問い詰められて間違えて本音が本人にまで聞こえてしまうことを恐れて、僕は聞き返した。

「彼女はいないよ」

彼女は。誰でも分かる文法問題。好きな人はいるってことだ。いきなりジェミンの苦すぎるコーヒーを飲んだ後よりも更に酷い感覚が体中を襲った。心臓がここまで縮むことができるのかと思われるほどギュウギュウに押し潰された。このままグチャグチャに潰れて元の形には戻らないのかもと考えてしまう僕はジェミンに言われた通り医学部志望ではないのが丸わかり。

でも僕は何とか笑顔を作った。

「両思いだといいね」

ミナヌナが僕にかけてくれた優しい言葉も、僕が言えばこんなにも心のこもっていない音として放たれる。俳優にはなれないことがよく分かった。

大好きになってしまった笑顔で「ありがとう」と言われると、心だけじゃなくて体ごと押しつぶされて消えてしまいたくなった。

いざ消えてしまえばジェミンの中で僕を失う悲しさという感情が生まれてくれるのかな、なんて思ったりして。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


土曜日だった。相変わらず両親は仕事で留守にしてる週末。ヌナが初めて友達を家に連れて来た。泊まりに来るという話は聞いていたから驚きはしなかったものの、「お邪魔します～」と言って家に入って来た顔を思わず二度見してしまった。クラスの女子がカトクのアイコン等に使ってるのを見たことがある人気モデルと瓜二つ、、、でもない、「紗夏でーす」と自己紹介されればご本人であることが分かるから。

いくらなんでもこればっかりはドンヒョクどころか、女子にまで羨まれるに決まってる。人気モデルだ。有名人が親友だってどうしてヌナは事前に教えてくれなかったんだって思ってしまうくらい。ただでさえ突然美人なお姉さんが家に遊びに来るとなれば緊張してしまうのに。

でもサナさん、、「南の弟なら私のこともヌナって呼んで！」とのことなので、サナヌナは有名人であることを忘れてしまうほど気さくで話しやすい人だった。正直僕とミナヌナが打ち解けたよりも早く沢山喋れるようになったくらい。

ここ数日少し気が沈んでいたからこそ、サナヌナのように底抜けに明るい人が食卓にいてくれるのはありがたかった。それにサナヌナとミナヌナの絡みは見ているこっちまで笑ってしまうくらい愉快だった。どちらかというとクールなミナヌナがかなり押され気味なのが面白いし、サナヌナは過剰なほど愛情表現をするのが好きらしい。所々ドンヒョクと重なる部分があった。

「ほんまに血繋がってない？食べてる時の顔とかめっちゃ似てるけど」

たこ焼き機で自分でクルクル回したたこ焼きを食べていると目の前からサナヌナに言われる。思わず横で同じくたこ焼きを頬張るミナヌナと顔を合わせる。あまり考えたことはなかった。親同士が再婚して姉弟になったのだから似てるはずがないと思っていたけど、昔からミナヌナをよく知ってる人から見て似ているなら知らぬ間に姉弟らしくなったのかもしれない。

  
  
  


ミナヌナは基本的に優しいけどバレエ関連のこととなると結構厳しい。それはお風呂上りのストレッチ時にも反映される。

「あと五秒はキープ、がんばって」

「ふぅ、、うっ、、」

前後開脚も以前よりはだいぶとできるようになったけど１８０度完璧につけられるようになるにはもう少しかかりそうだった。

電話がかかってきたらしく席を外していたサナヌナが戻ってきた。

「わ～さすがバレリーナやね、自分が同じことしたら絶対股関節ぶっちぎれるわ」

「紗夏は硬すぎ」

僕の肩を容赦なく押さえながら答えるミナヌナ。

「まじで座るだけで痛いもん」

「それもう老化始まってるって、、はい、ロンジュニ反対」

前後の足を交代して同じ体勢に戻る。ソファに座るサナヌナを見てミナヌナは小さく息を吐いた。僕はこの体勢が苦しいからもっと息を吐くけど。

「仕事の話？」

先ほどの電話のことを指してるのだろう。けれどサナヌナが「違う違う」と言ってるのが聞こえる。

「仕事かと思ったら、来週ごはん食べにいきませんか～、だった」

わざと声を低くして誘ってきた男の人の声真似をするサナヌナ。

「ほんまモテるね」

「最初はチヤホヤされるの好きやったけど、今はもうどうでもよくなっちゃった」

モテる人はモテる人で大変なんだな、、なんて他人事に思いながらストレッチを終えた。ジェミンもそうなのかもしれない。僕までもがジェミンのことを好きだと知ったら迷惑なはず。それを思うと体中がジンジンと痛む。過度なストレッチのせいだと思いたいけど、違うことなんて分かってる。

ミナヌナがお風呂に入れば今度は僕とサナヌナが二人だ。部屋に戻ってもいいけどそれはなんか失礼な気がしてヌナが座るソファの逆側に座った。

「ねぇ、ロンジュニは好きな子とかいるの？」

お風呂上りですっぴんなはずなのに綺麗すぎる顔。最近恋愛関連の話題が多すぎるのは何故だろうか。

「いたとしてヌナに言ってもどうしようもないじゃないですか」

「なんでよ～、南の弟なら必然的に私の弟になるのと同じだから、、あ、今嫌そうな顔したなっ、」

悪戯じみた声で言うヌナに笑ってしまう。正直嫌では無かった。でもヌナたちは二人ともいい大人。僕の恋愛事情なんて子供じみてるって感じるに違いない。

「別に嫌じゃないですよ。ヌナは？そんなに綺麗だったら恋愛とか困らないんじゃないですか？」

「え～綺麗って言ってくれるの？嬉しい～」

お風呂上りでまだ少し湿った髪の毛をワシャワシャと撫でられる。

「そういうことさらっと言える男の子はモテるよ」

それはどうだろうか。ジェミンは僕に見向きもしないと思う。一瞬で僕の表情が曇ったのを察したヌナは小さく微笑んだ。

「でも正直恋愛は困ることばっかりだな。私こんなにかわいいのに！」

大袈裟に言うヌナは僕が笑うことを分かって言ってくれたのだろう。その判断は正しく、自然と顔に嘘のない笑顔が戻った気がした。

「まったく興味ない人には毎週のように誘われるのに、私がずっと好きな人は私に見向きもしないで彼氏もちの子に恋してるしさ」

洗面台の方に顔を向けて今夜初めて寂しそうな笑顔を見せるヌナを見れば全て分かってしまった。

「....ミナヌナのこと、」

直ぐに僕の顔を見直して笑うヌナ。

「気付いてないのは南だけ。自分でも自分分かりやすいな～って思うのにさ」

何も言わなかった。考えたくなくてもジェミンと自分のことに繋げてしまうんだ。そんな自分が嫌になる。ジェミンはきっと僕の気持ちなんて想像もしていないはず。どんなに僕がジェミンの前で照れたり、好きな人がいると聞かされてぎこちない笑顔しか返せなくても、ジェミンは気付かない。周りからは僕の顔には恋煩い中とでも張り紙が貼られているように見えているというのに。

「不思議よね、恋は素敵なものなはずなのに、恋する相手とタイミングを間違えた途端、病より苦しいものになっちゃう。それなのにさ、世の中には間違った相手を好きになって苦しんでる人が沢山いるんだよ」

「...皮肉ですよね」

「ほーんと皮肉。冷静になって自分の周りを見てみるともっと自分を幸せにしてくれる人が身近にいるかもしれないのに」

僕の周りにもいるのだろうか。ジェミンを想い続けるよりも僕のことを幸せで満たしてくれる人が。

「でも私わがままだから。それに気付くのが私じゃなくて南でありますようにって毎日願ってる」

にこりと笑顔を浮かべるヌナに頷いた。僕とジェミンの場合、どっちがそれに気付くのだろう。

僕だってサナヌナのように考えたかったけど、正直あまり楽観的にはなれなかった。

ジェミンに告白されて断る子がいるなんて思えなかったから。

  
  
  
  


ミナヌナがお風呂から出てくる頃には話題はもっと軽くて他愛のないものに変わっていた。

『みーたん、ロンジュニほんっまカワイイな。自分もこんな弟欲しいんやけど』

突然日本語になったサナヌナから僕が聞き取れたのは「可愛い」という単語のみ。有名な日本語だし。ドンヒョクに日本人の姉ができたと教えてミナヌナの写真を見せたら「ワ～、カワイイデスネ～」とアニメで得た日本語の知識だけで褒めちぎっていたのを思い出す。

「ロンジュニも一緒にいるときは韓国語でって言ったでしょ」

そんな気を使わなくてもいいのにとは思ったけど、ミナヌナらしいとも思った。誰かに分かって誰かには分からない言語を使うくらいなら共通言語を使うべきだと両親の再婚が決まった時にも言っていた。何せ我が家では中国語、日本語、韓国語の三ヵ国語を喋る人が集まっているから。

「ごめんね、ロンジュニかわいいから私の弟にしたい～って言ったの」

僕の方を向きなおして直ぐに訳してくれた。

「ほら、ロンジュニ困ってるやん」

ミナヌナは冷蔵庫からジュースを取り出しながらけらけら笑っている。

「え～なんでーよ、自分去年の姉にしたい芸能人ランキング二位よ？」

「彼女にしたいランキングでしょ」

三人分のジュースをグラスに注ぎながらツッコむミナヌナの後ろに一瞬で飛び立つサナヌナ。

「じゃあみーたんの彼女にしてくれる？」

ミナヌナをバックハグしながら聞くサナヌナ。

「なんでや」

呆れた顔で笑うミナヌナはサナヌナが後ろでほんの一瞬寂しそうにしたのを知らないんだ。直ぐに明るさを取り戻してふざける力をサナヌナは持ってるから。

「だってさ考えてみ？自分らが結婚したら必然的にロンジュニ私の弟になるよ」

咄嗟にそんなことが思いつくヌナは凄いと思った。

「はいはい、名案だね」

ミナヌナから僕もジュースを受け取れば黙ってしばらく二人のやりとりを眺めた。

サナヌナの言う通り、ミナヌナはサナヌナと付き合った方が幸せになれるかもしれない。こんなにも好いてくれる人がいるなんて羨ましいくらい。

でも心はどんなに辛くても欲しいものを望むようになってること、僕は知ってる。

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自分が片思いするのは嫌だけど、片思いしてる人にしか出せない儚さって見ててすごく綺麗だなって思うんですよね（普通に悪趣味）
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home)


	3. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ミナ視点です。
> 
> ジェミンと女の子の描写あります。

「いっただきま～す」

インスタグラムに投稿するであろう写真を撮ってからグリーンカレーにスプーンを突っ込むももから目が離せなかった。これほど美味しそうにご飯を食べる子、他に見たことがないのも事実。そういえば「語彙力磨いて食レポすれば？」なんて紗夏に言われていた気もする。語彙力がどうであれ、ももが食レポをするなら全部食べてみたいと思うはず、なんて思ってしまったこと、目の前で言い合いしていた二人にはもちろん言っていない。

トムヤムクンを冷ますためにフーっと吹きかけた。

私、もも、紗夏の三人は月一でご飯を食べに行く日を作っている。今月はタイ料理。本当は紗夏がタイ料理を食べたいって言い始めたから予約した店だったのに、当の本人は撮影が長引いているせいで来れなくなってしまった。残念がりながらも「二人で楽しんでね（泣）」なんて送ってくれる紗夏は本当に優しい。でも紗夏がいないとももと二人きりになってしまう。

もちろん、ももとの時間は好き。何よりも。でも好きすぎて嫌いでもある。二人で過ごせる喜びの裏には常に寂しさが影を忍ばせているから。

他愛のない話題が関西弁で転々とされる。元々私は沢山喋る方ではないけど、ももや紗夏といる時は別かもしれない。

「あ、てかそっちのクラスにミンジュって子いるやろ」

突然ももの口から放たれる名前にビールを置いた。

「え、うん。いるよ」

まだロンジュン同様に始めたばかりだけど、礼儀正しくて真剣に練習に取り組んでいる生徒の一人。どちらかといえば大人しくて目立つことはないけど、間違いなく美少女であることは確か。

「うちの生徒がその子のこと好きなんやって」

「...なんて子？」

「ジェミン。あ、みーたんの弟と仲良くなったって言うてたよ？」

目を輝かせながら自分の生徒の恋愛話を嬉々として教えてくれるももに喉が詰まりそうになった。

「あー、、知ってる。いつもロンジュニとカフェで待ってくれてる」

できるだけジェミンの名前が出てきたことに対しての動揺を隠して言う。ももは気付いてないみたい。既に酔ってて良かった。

「ほんまに？なんかうちらの生徒同士が仲良くしてるの聞くと嬉しいわぁ」

お酒のせいでほんのり赤い頬を見つめているとつい気が散ってしまう。不自然な間に気付いて無いといいけど。

「...それでミンジョンとジェミンはどういう関係なん？」

いつもなら生徒の私生活には割りこまないようにしているつもりだけど、今回は自然と口が動いていた。

「なんか家が近いとかそんなんよ。これは他の子に聞いた話なんやけど来週ね、告るんだってさ。めっちゃ青春やない？」

ジョッキを持ったまま足をばたつかせるももは完全に楽しんでいる。ほんとにゴシップ好きなんだから。でも私は勝手に気が沈むのを感じた。自分には全く関係のない高校生の恋愛事情なのに。

「青春、、やな、そういえば最近彼氏とどうなん？」

わざわざ話題を変えるなんて私も馬鹿だな。自分で自分の首を絞めることになるって分かってるのに。

「ん～先月一回喧嘩したけど今は順調。もうすぐ５００日記念日やわ。はやっ」

スマホに映し出される日付を確認しながら月日が流れる速さに驚いている。いちいち可愛くて顔をほころばせてしまう。不思議。心はまたポロポロと割れたピースが崩れていっているというのに顔だけはももを前にすればいつも笑顔を作ってしまうんだから。

「それは何より」

本心であり、嘘だった。幸せそうなももが何よりも好きだから。でもどこか私がももを幸せにできる世界線があるなら、そっちを選びたくなる気持ちだってある。どんなにそれが強欲だと分かっていても。

デザートを食べているとスマホの画面がピカンと光った。

  
  


＜まだ食べとる？

＜撮影終わったから家までおくろーか？

  
  


紗夏からだった。

「ももりん帰りは？」

「彼氏が迎えに来る。南も乗ってって」

ニコニコと誘ってくれるももに嬉しくなってしまうけど首を振った。

「紗夏がちょうど終わったらしくて送ってくれるらしいから大丈夫。ありがと」

会計を済ませて店を出ると直ぐに停車された見覚えのある車が目に入る。

「紗夏が着くまで一緒に待っとくわ」

そう言って彼氏が車で待っているのにも関わらず私の隣に立つもも。

「いいって、彼氏さん待たせちゃわるいよ」

「だいじょーぶやって。それに綺麗な女の子を一人こんなところで待たせるわけないやん」

火照る頬が暗くてバレていないことを願いながら唇を噛み締めた。せっかく食後に口紅を塗りなおしたばかりなのにな。

数分もすれば紗夏の白い軽自動車が目に入る。

「待ってくれてありがとね」

「ぜーんぜん！さーたんによろしく」

いつも通りポッカリと胸に空いた穴に黙ったまま悶えながら、ももが彼氏の待つ車まで歩いていく後ろ姿を見つめた。また月曜日に会うというのに。最後に手をもう一度振れば私も紗夏の車に急いだ。

「わざわざごめん」

助手席に座りながら言っても紗夏は私が申し訳なく感じるのを許してくれない。いつもの明るい声で「平気平気」と歌のような声で言うんだから。仕事が長引いたとは思えない爽やかさ。

「なんかあったん？」

散々「トムヤムクン食べたかったー！」と騒いだ後に声のトーンを変えて訊いてくる。

「んーん、別に」

「うっそだぁ」

思わず情けない笑い声を漏らしてしまう。紗夏に嘘はつけないから。

「大切な人の好きな人に、また別の好きな人がいるって知ってしまったとき、紗夏ならどうする？」

「ん～むずかしいね。わざわざ教えることはないかな。でもその子とそんな話題になってしまったら嘘もつけへん」

「やっぱそうよね」

静かに呟くと紗夏はちらりと私の顔を見た。

「もしかしてロンジュン？」

「紗夏にはなんも隠せへん」

「そーよ。隠そうとせんとって」

「はーい」

夜の街並みを見つめながら答えた。週末の夜だからそんなに混んでいない。

「大好きな弟には自分と同じよーな思いしてほしくないんやな」

私の全てを見透かした声で話す紗夏に思わず顔を上げてしまう。

「...紗夏？」

「ええお姉ちゃんやん」

「紗夏、」

強めに言ってしまえば目が合う。小さくため息をついて悲しげに微笑む紗夏の顔、こんな顔見たことが無かった。何故か罪悪感が生まれてしまう。

「ごめん、自分いじわるやね」

でも私は首を振った。

「そんなことない。紗夏は優しいよ。誰よりも」

今度は紗夏が首を振った。

「早く南がもものこと諦めればいいのにって毎日思ってるもん。最低やろ」

紗夏の綺麗な横顔を見つめたまま何も言えなかった。沈黙を埋めてくれるアイドルのポップな曲はあまりにも場違い。

「諦めてんだよ。でも、なかなか前に進めへんの」

初めて声にしたももへの思いがこんな形になってしまったことが皮肉で笑えてしまう。ちっとも面白くなんてないんだけど。

「他に恋したら変わんのかも」

半分冗談のつもりで言ったのに、紗夏にはそれが伝わっていなかったのかもしれない。もう五年も知ってるのにこんな顔をする紗夏を初めて見た。全て顔に感情が出てしまう紗夏がこんなにも解読不能だったこと、一度もないのに。

マンションが目に入ればつい口を開いてしまう。

「泊ってく？」

しばらくの沈黙の後、紗夏はいつも通りの弾けそうな可愛らしい声で「うん」と答えた。

  
  
  
  
  


家は静まっていた。十一時を超えているし、ロンジュン一人だから当然。

ロンジュンを驚かせないためにも念のために紗夏が来ていることを伝えにロンジュンの部屋をノックした。返事が帰って来ると受験生らしくロンジュンは机の前で勉強していた。

「おかえり」

「ただいま。今日紗夏泊まることになったから、一応伝えとくね」

「サナヌナ？そうなんだ。あ、お風呂もうぬるくなっちゃったかも、蓋はしてたんだけど」

焦った顔で握っていたシャーペンを置くロンジュン。この子が傷つく姿を見たくないと思ってしまうのは姉になったからだけではない。きっとロンジュンを知ればみんなそう思うはず。

「大丈夫、追い焚きしとくから。じゃあ勉強がんばってね」

頷くロンジュンを残して部屋を出た。紗夏は自宅感覚でリラックスしているから安心する。

忘れないうちにお風呂を温め直して、紗夏の着替えを用意していると、キッチンからするはずのない生活音が聞こえてきた。

「紅茶いれた～、ロンジュニ紅茶派ってこないだ教えてくれたんよ」

「そうなん？知らんうちに仲良くなってんやん」

何故かこの光景も、親友が弟と仲良くしてくれている事実にも心の中でポカポカと暖かさが広がった。

何度も来ているからキッチンのどこに何が置いてあるか把握している証拠。トレーを出せばティーカップに紅茶を注いでスティックシュガーをカップボードから取り出している。

「南の弟は自分の弟みたいなもんって言ったやん？」

可愛らしくウィンクしたかと思えばそのままロンジュンの部屋に紅茶を運んで行く。リビングに残っていると二人の声だけは聞こえてきた。

穏やかな時間だった。

  
  
  
  
  


紗夏がお風呂に入ってる間に、出張でいない親の布団を出して自分のベッドの隣に敷いた。数分すれば髪も乾かし終わった私のパジャマ姿の紗夏が戻ってきた。ボディークリームを貸してあげれば鼻歌を歌いながら長い脚をマッサージしながら塗っている。

次時計を見た時にはとっくに日付を跨いでいた。

寝る準備を済ませて電気を消せば静かすぎて、普段は耳が慣れて気にならなかった道路の音を全て耳が拾ってしまう。

「みーたん、」

「んん？」

「せっかく布団準備してくれたのにそっちで寝たいって言ったら怒る？」

ベッドの下から聞こえる声に考え込んでしまう。紗夏にそんなことで怒れるはずが無かった。

「怒んないよ」

静かに言ったのに、更に静かな部屋には響き渡ってしまいそうな錯覚がする。そのままじっとしているとゴソゴソと掛け布団が剥がされて、私の隣に潜り込んでくる体温を感じる。

「抱きしめたら怒る？」

甘い声。怒るわけなかった。

「怒んない」

紗夏ほどスキンシップを好むことは無いけど、何故か今日は全て許せた。むしろ後ろから抱きしめられるとホッとしている自分がいる。何に対しての安堵か分からなかった。

「いい匂いする」

うなじに顔を埋めて言われるけど、髪の毛がくすぐったくないのだろうか。

「うちのシャンプー使ったんだから紗夏も同じやん」

「ふふ、それめっちゃ幸せな響きやな」

クスクスと笑う紗夏に何も言えなかった。でもそんな私に紗夏は答えを無理に強要することは無い。

「自分さ、狡い女だよね」

「なんで？」

「今夜の南、ずっとどこか寂しそうな顔してんの。一目見ただけで、むしろ顔見んでも分かんねん。それやのにさ、今がチャンスかもなんて思ってんの」

チャンスという言葉選びに唾を飲んだ。大親友は綺麗で、人気モデルで、獲物をようやく捕らえた肉食動物のような話し方をしている。それでもちっとも恐怖心は無かった。

「チャンスを見抜いて行動できる人は狡いんやなくて、鋭いと思う。最終的に幸せを手にできる人はそういう人。正直、紗夏のそーゆーとこ羨ましいし、好き」

私のお腹の前で組まれていた紗夏の手が強ばった気がしたから、上に自分の右手を重ねた。

「自分は南の全部が好き」

顔は見えないけど、泣きそうな寂しい声。どうして人は好きだと伝える時に泣きそうになるの。人を好きになるのは幸せな感情なのに、今はただ紗夏が自分なんかじゃなくて他の人を好きになっていればもっと幸せだったのかもしれないと、ありもしない責任感に苛まれる自分がいた。

でも痛いほど分かってしまう。

ももに気持ちを伝えることがあるとすれば、きっと私、泣いてしまうから。

  
  


紗夏の手を上から包んで「おやすみ」と告げた。

  
  
  
  
  
  


ももの話は本当だった。

  
  
  


金曜日は夕方の初心者授業で私の仕事は終わり。ミンジョンとジミンと一緒に片付けていると扉が開いて茶色い頭が顔を覗かせた。

「お、ジェミナ？」

女の子たちと話していたロンジュンは誰よりも早くにジェミンに気付いて分かりやすく表情を明るくしている。同じ輝かしい笑顔を返すジェミンを見ればももの声が頭の中で反復される。

  
  


「来週ね、告るんだってさ」

  
  


そのために来たのだろうか。教室の端からロンジュンがぴょこぴょことジェミンの方に歩いていくのを眺めた。止めたくなってしまうけど、それは私の仕事じゃない。

教室中の視線が自分とジェミンに集まっていること、ロンジュンは恐らく気付いていない。突然顔を出したジェミンのことしか見えていないんだから。

目を背けたくなってしまうけどできなかった。ジェミンの言葉を聞きながらロンジュンの顔から徐々に笑顔が消えていくのを見ると胸が締め付けられる。何を話しているかは聞こえないけど想像はついた。

最後にロンジュンは作り笑顔で踵を返して、女の子たちが集まっている方に戻った。

仲の良い女の子と話しているミンジュの肩をポンポンと叩けばドアの前で壁にもたれかかって待っているジェミンを指さしながら、恐らくジェミンからの伝達を伝えている。ジェミンは立っているだけなのに青春映画のワンシーンを観ているみたいで、絵になる子。

あからさまに興奮して騒ぎ立てる周りの女の子たちの中を通り抜けて、ミンジュは恥ずかしそうに荷物をまとめてジェミンの元まで歩いた。こちらもまた立ち振る舞いから気品が満ち溢れていて、絵になる。

どうやら告白は私が知らない間に済んでいたのかもしれない。ミンジュが来ればジェミンは彼女の手をスムーズに取って、恋人繋ぎしていない方の手でロンジュンにもう一度手を振った。ミンジュはほんのり赤く染まった顔で私に会釈して教室を出ていく。

初々しいカップルが居なくなった途端女の子たちは声を上げて今の光景で話題は持ち切り。ロンジュンだけがぽつんとその輪の中で浮いていた。男女関係なく仲良くできるロンジュンも、今回は女の子たちの会話に着いて行けずに未だドアの方を見つめ続けていた。

「私昨日見たんだ。二人が一緒に歩いてるとこ」

ジミンがボソリと呟いた。ミンジュはロンジュンと違って火曜日にある初心者の授業の代わりに木曜日の授業を受けているから、ロンジュンは知らなかったのかもしれない。そして今それを初めて目の当たりにした。

「オッパ可哀想」

自分の事のように胸を痛めた顔で言うミンジョンの手をジミンは掴んだ。

「私たちがどうこうできることじゃないから、そっとしておいてあげよ」

「...そうだね」

一瞬躊躇ったミンジョンも頷いた。

「二人ともありがとう。後は私やるから帰る支度しておいで」

私が声をかければ二人は頭を下げて更衣室に歩いて行った。

  
  
  
  


次の授業の担当講師が来て私も教室を出た。

ロンジュンは教室の前の自販機の横にあるベンチに座って私を待っていた。金曜日は私の担当授業はロンジュンの授業で終わりだから、他の日と違ってカフェで待つことは無かった。足音を聞いて顔を上げたロンジュンの目から分かりやすく感情が欠けていて口角を下げてしまう。星を目に溜めた少年の瞳がこんなにも明白に空っぽになってしまうなんて思わなかった。何の怪我も負っていないのに殴られた後みたい。

「ロンジュナ、たまには外食しよっか」

「外食？なんで？」

隣で首を傾げるロンジュンに私は腕時計を確かめながら歩いた。

「金曜日だし、明日学校ないでしょ。いつも勉強とバレエの両立頑張ってるんだから、たまには美味しいもの食べに行こ。あ、火鍋にしよっか」

火鍋と聞けば少しだけ口角を上げたのが見える。

「やった」

心の底から喜んでいるかは分からないけど、今はまず育ち盛りの胃袋くらい満足させてあげたかった。

  
  
  
  


いつもに比べて明らかに口数も笑顔も少なかったけれど、火鍋だけは美味しそうに食べていた。

話題をわざわざ見つける必要もなく、周りで食べている仕事帰りのサラリーマンたちによって繰り広げられる会話が白色雑音となってくれた。

食べ終わってもロンジュンはやっぱりどこか上の空で、静かにスマホの画面を見ていた。いちいち私が干渉することでもないって分かってるからこそ、何も言わずに水を飲みながら見ていると、分かりやすく瞳孔が揺れている。ロンジュンの指先が開いていたインスタグラムを素早く上にスワイプして消しているのが見えれば、何となく見てしまったものが分かった気もした。

会計を済ませていると、財布の中にレシートと一緒に紛れて入ってるクーポンが目に付いた。

この前紗夏とももとカラオケに行った時に貰った３０分無料クーポン。期限は今月末まで。

「ごちそうさま」

イヤホンを付けたままボソッと言うロンジュン。

「ロンジュナ、この後すぐ帰らなきゃいけない予定ある？」

「..別にないよ」

首を傾げたまま言うロンジュン。

「そっか、じゃあカラオケ行こっか」

ロンジュンが歌うことが好きなのは何となく知ってた。日頃から鼻歌を歌ってるし、お風呂で歌ってるのも聞こえてくるし。

  
  
  
  


金曜日の夜八時にカラオケに来る義理姉弟は珍しいのか受付で何とも言えない表情で交互に見られてマイクを二本渡された。

カラオケで一曲目を入れるのは少しばかり勇気がいると思うのは私だけなのか、ロンジュンはデンモクで歌いたい曲を見つければ遠慮なく歌い始めた。ロンジュンのそんな勢いのあるところが可愛いくて好きだけど。

三曲目を歌う頃には楽しくなってきたのか純粋な笑顔も見れた。そしてロンジュンはＫポップアイドルが好きらしく、今人気の女の子グループの手の振り付けまで完璧に真似して歌ってくれた。

「去年の学園祭でね、仲良い奴に...ドンヒョクっつんだけど、そいつにダンスカバーしよって誘ったらさ、普通にカバーすんのはおもんないからヨジャグルメドレーしよって言われてこれもやったんだ」

歌の途中で疲れたのかえくぼを出しながら教えてくれる。やっと偽りのない笑顔を見せてくれているみたい。

「動画ないの？見せてよ」

ロンジュンは「えー」と言いながらもカメラロールを遡って探してくれている。画面を向けられると思わず笑ってしまう。

「かわいい」

「笑うなら見せない！」

ステージで踊る二人は女装とまではいかないけれど可愛らしい衣装に、前髪はお揃いのヘアピンをつけている。ロンジュンと一緒に踊るドンヒョクと呼ばれた友達もロンジュン同様に愛くるしい顔をしていて、脚が長く、器用でダンスが上手い。体を使って表現する仕事をしているからこそつい細部にまで目を配ってしまうけれど二人とも踊るのに向いているのが一目見て分かる。

「真顔で見てる方が怖いでしょ」

「まあそうだけど」

「楽しそうだね」

いつの間にかインストルメンタル版のＢＧＭだけでなく、動画を見返しながら笑うロンジュンの声が狭いカラオケボックスの壁に跳ね返った。抱きつく真似をする振り付けで歓声が分かりやすく上がる。

「まじでダンス部の発表より盛り上がったんだよ」

思い返してみると、高校時代モテる子というのは顔だけじゃなく、面白さも絶対条件だった気がする。二人が学校で人気のある生徒であることは伝わってきた。

それから二人とも知ってるディズニーの曲をデュエットすれば、「ヌナ、バレエ辞めて二人できょうだいユニット組む？」なんて言っているくらいだから少し安心した。楽童ミュージシャンみたいだねと返せば鼻で笑っている。

  
  
  


帰り道は助手席で頭を窓に預けたまま寝息を立てているロンジュン。

寝顔があまりにも無垢で、厳しい現実の毒からどうにかして守ってあげたい気持ちがこみ上がる。誰かが失恋を超えたら強くなれるなんて言っていたけれど、そんな強みを身につけるよりも傷つかないで欲しい願っている自分がいるのだから。人はこうして成長するのに、姉失格かもしれない。

  
  


ロンジュンの水筒を洗っていると中にたっぷりとお茶が残っていた日。あの日ロンジュンがレッスンの休憩の合間に自販機にわざわざ飲料水を買いに行ったのを知ってる。休憩が終わってもなかなか戻ってこないロンジュンを探しに顔を出せば、ジェミンと話していた。

レッスンが終わって残りの私の仕事を待つ間、喫茶店に行く前に身だしなみを整えて、制汗剤を忘れたらわざわざ私に借りに来るほど敏感に容姿に気を使っていることも知ってる。

ＳＮＳでジェミンが恋人と仲良くしている姿を目にしてしまって急いでアプリを閉じても、見てしまった映像がずっと頭の中で流れて苦しんでいることも。

全て身に覚えがある感情だからこそ、どうしてもロンジュンには同じような思いをして欲しく無かった。

  
  
  
  
  


お風呂から出て寝る支度をしていると、お風呂に入る前には無かったメモ用紙がダイニングテーブルに置かれていることに気付いた。

  
  
  


ヌナ、今日はありがとう！

  
  
  


あえて何も触れなかったけどきっとロンジュンには伝わっていた。

手描きのムーミンから出る吹き出しに書かれた一文のメッセージをもう一度見直せば、半分に折って財布に入れておいた。

  
  


決してロンジュンの綺麗な心にできた傷を治癒できたわけではない。でもたった十五分でも、ロンジュンが心の痛みを完全に忘れる時間があったのなら今はそれで充分なのかもしれない。

干渉せずに私ができることはこれくらいだって分かってるから。

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 次はドンヒョク視点です！やっと出てくるドンちゃん...😈  
> 
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒
> 
> Twitter: cherry2gum3


	4. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ドンヒョク視点です。
> 
> 下ネタ言ってるので全年齢対象からティーン対象にrating上げました。

高校二年生の秋、ロンジュンの母親の再婚が決まった。相手は同じ企業に勤める日本人男性で、娘が一人、既に韓国で生計を立てているとか。三年生に上がる前、つまり受験生になる前の最後の長期休暇、ロンジュンは引っ越し等で忙しくしていた。そして三年生が始まる頃にはロンジュンは義理姉に憧れてバレエを始めた。

正直最初は驚いた。高校生活の一番重要な年って大人が口揃えて言う三年生に新たな習い事を始める人はなかなか珍しい。それにロンジュンは卒業後に就職ではなく大学進学を考えているんだから。でもあまりにも熱心にバレエについて語っているロンジュンを見るとからかう気にもなれなかったんだ。この俺が、、一日に十回はロンジュンの怒った顔を見ないとその夜はちゃんと寝付けない俺が！もちろん少しはからかったけど。チュチュ着て踊るロンジュン見てみたいって。９０パーセント冗談で１０パーセントはガチ。

一年生の頃から三年間クラスも同じで、帰宅部同士登下校も常に一緒だった。お互いに彼女がいた期間はそうもいかなかったけど、なんだかんだ俺たち二人はお互いを優先することが多かった。彼氏としては失格かもしれないけど、その時初めて気付いた。彼女より親友を優先してる時点でその彼女に対してよりロンジュンに対して抱く感情の方が大きいのかもしれないって。仲の良い彼女と別れた俺にロンジュンは少し不思議そうにしていたけど深く干渉もしてこなかった。

売店に行くのも、怒られる時も、トイレに行く時も常に一緒にいたロンジュンが三年生になった途端、学校の外での生活がバラバラになった。ロンジュンは平日は火曜日と金曜日にバレエのレッスンがあるし、俺は成績をそろそろどうにかしないとやばいからって親に塾に入れられたし。それでも週五日、朝から夕方まで一緒に過ごしてるんだから大袈裟かもしれない。でもやっぱり違和感があった。ホームルームが終わった瞬間二人で教室を飛び出して電車に飛び乗ってゲーセンに行ってた日が懐かしく感じるくらい、下級生が煩い車両でイヤホンを突っ込んで頭に入ってこない英単語帳を開いてる時間には慣れなかった。

それでもロンジュンはかなり真剣にバレエに取り組んでいた。「筋肉痛やばいんだけど」なんて言いながらも毎回レッスンは楽しみにしているらしい。体育の授業も先生が来るまでの間ワチャワチャしている体育館で習得した通り、回転して見せてくれる。体操服姿で片脚でくるくると回っているだけなのに優雅で、思わずからかう言葉を見つけられなかった。

ロンジュンがバレエを始めてどれくらい経った頃だろうか、一ヶ月も満たない頃。正確には言い当てられないけど、明らかにロンジュンに変化が見られた。最初はよく分からなかった。どこか空気感が違うという感じ。相変わらずノートの端には落書きしてるし、直ぐに首を絞めて来る。バレエを始めたから動きが上品になったのかと思ったけどそんなことはない。前からロンジュンは顔やオーラからにじみ出る気品と口調や所作の乱暴で大胆な所がアンバランス。その両極性を持ち合わせてるからこそ不思議と惹きつけられるのかもしれないけど。

でもいつかの朝、片手でつり革を掴んでもう片方の手でスマホを弄るロンジュンの画面を見て気が付いた。インスタのダイレクトメッセージでずっと誰かと話していた。顔を上げてもう一度ロンジュンの顔を確認すると「好きな人と会話中です！話しかけんな」と表情に大きく表示が浮かび上がっていた。目の前に俺がいながらずっとスマホでどこにいるか知らない相手と会話を続けるロンジュンが面白くなくて、思い切り寄りかかってロンジュンの画面を覗いた。

「おい、邪魔」

「お前、バレエんとこで彼女かなんかできたわけ？」

ロンジュンの顔に一瞬のパニックが点滅して、直ぐにその可愛らしい顔は歪められた。思い切り肩を押されると横に立っていたサラリーマンにぶつかって、焦って二人で頭を下げた。

「ちげーよ」

「ふーん？それでいつもバレエ行くのたのしみなんだ？」

「ちがうって言ってんだろ」

口を尖らせているけど図星なのが直ぐ分かる。再び画面にチラリと目線を下ろすとその相手は女子ではなさそうだった。

「お前以外にもバレエ男子いんの？」

「いない。こいつは隣でヒップホップ習ってる」

そうか。ならロンジュンの言う通り可愛い女の子のためにバレエに行くのが楽しみなわけではないらしい。

「へぇ、名前なんていうの」

「お前に教えてなんになんだよ」

「別によくない？親友の新しい友達俺が知っちゃダメな理由ありますかぁ？」

バシッと腕を叩かれる。

「まじ声デカいんだよ」

それは認める。

「それで？そいつ誰なの？」

問い詰めれば呆れた顔でため息をついている。そのタイミングで学校の最寄り駅に着くから一気に下りる俺たちの学校の生徒の波に押されながら電車を下りた。

「ジェミン」

改札を抜けた後に言われた名前を俺は忘れなかった。見たことないロンジュンの表情を次々と引き出す奴の名前、簡単に忘れられるわけない。

  
  
  
  


モヤモヤした。塾で国語の問題を解いている間、ロンジュンは今頃あの「ジェミン」と一緒にいるのかもしれないと思うと言葉にできない感情が浮かび上がった。先生に俺の感じているこのお腹の中で渦巻く竜巻を説明して、この感情は何という言葉で表現できますか？って聞いたら教えて貰えるのだろうか。自分でも何個か思い当たる言葉はある。

でもいざそれを認めるのはちょっと怖かった。

休憩の合間にメッセージを送った。こっちは休憩でも時刻は七時前。ロンジュンのレッスンはとっくに終わってるはず。

  
  


＞暇

＞なにしてる？

  
  


直ぐに吹き出しの横の小さな１が消える。

  
  


＜ヌナ待ってる

＜お前塾だろ勉強しろよ

  
  


あの美人なお姉さんを待ちながら、今俺と話しているバレエ終わりのロンジュンを想像したら何故かニヤけそうになる。

  
  


＞今休憩なんですーーー

＞お前こそ受験生だろ勉強してんの？

  
  


課金して買った嫌味な顔のスタンプを送りつける。ロンジュンは多分俺とのトーク画面を開きっぱなしなんだ。メッセージを送った瞬間既読が付く。

  
  


＜してるし

  
  


＞まじ？えらいじゃん〜

  
  


今一人？誰といんの？

頭に自然と思い浮かんだ質問を打ちかけて指を止める。まるで重たい束縛系彼氏。どこの誰が友達にこんなこと送るかよ。

  
  


そこでハッとした。でも何か言える前にロンジュンからメッセージが来ていた。

  
  


＜ごめんジェミン来たわ

＜ばい

  
  


俺が聞きたいことが最初から分かっていたみたいな答えだ。それなのにまた薄暗い気持ちに支配される。せめてジェミンがいる目の前で俺と話してくれていると分かれば少しはマシだったかもしれない。だけどロンジュンははっきりとジェミンを優先した。

他人といる時に携帯を弄るのは失礼だから。

俺の前ではジェミンとＤＭ送り合ってるのに。嫌でも分かってしまう。不等号で俺とジェミンを並べたら、俺は今ロンジュンの中でジェミン以下だ。

こんなの先生に聞くまでもない。

スマホを鞄に投げ入れれば再びノートに目を下ろした。

  
  


これは醜い嫉妬。そしてただの友達に抱くようなものじゃない。

  
  


俺はどうやらロンジュンのことが好きらしい。

  
  


肘をついた手に顔を埋めれば、脳内を目の前の面白くない評論でいっぱいにしたくなった。

自分の虚しい片思いで頭がいっぱいになるよりはマシなんだから。

  
  
  
  
  


「久しぶりに泊まりに来る？」

突然ロンジュンに言われてとてつもないスピードで顔を上げてしまった。どこの誰が連れション中に泊まりの誘いをするんだよ。

「まじ？でもお前日曜バレエだろ」

「今週休み」

ズボンのファスナーを上げながら頷く。

「やっと美人なねーちゃんに会わせてくれるんだ」

洗った手を自然乾燥させながら水を飛ばせば顔にハンカチを投げられる。

「まじでヌナの前で変なことすんなよ」

ロンジュンが引っ越してからは初めてだった。お互いバタバタしてたし、なかなか都合が合わなかった。高一の頃なんて週一のペースで泊まりに行ってたことを思うと久しぶりになっているのが不思議なくらい。今まではロンジュンと二人か、いてもロンジュンの母さんだったのが、今やロンジュンには新たな家族がいるんだ。でも初めて出会う家族よりも俺の中での変化の方が大きいかもしれない。

ロンジュンを好きだと気付いて初めて家に行くことになるんだ。以前は何とも思ってなかったことを色々感じてしまうかもしれない。正直それは怖かった。

「にしても美人な義理姉とひとつ屋根の下で暮らしてますってエロいな」

「どんな悪趣味なＡＶばっかみてたらそんな思考回路になんだよ」

正直、最後に女の人が出たＡＶを観たのがいつかも思い出せない。でもそんなことこいつに言う必要もないし。

「なに？俺のズリネタ提供して欲しいの？今度リンクまとめておく-」

「お前のオカズほど知りたくないものねーわ」

いつも通りのバカみたいな会話なのに少し口に苦味が残る。最初はただ男同士のセックスに興味を持って観てたのも、最近はバカみたいに男優の容姿を気にしてまう。できるだけ華奢で、小柄な男が一人はいるのを選んでしまう。顔はイケメンだろうと、カワイイ系だろうと、ブスだろうと目を閉じて重ね合わせられるから。でも体格は無理。やっぱりロンジュンの言う通り悪趣味だ。

ここ最近俺が抜いたオカズが全部自分だと知ったら、ロンジュン俺のこと嫌いになるかな。

  
  
  
  


結局二人で話し合って金曜日の夜から泊まることになった。親にはロンジュンと一緒に勉強するからって説得して塾を早退させて貰って、先に教えてもらったロンジュンの通うスタジオの住所をマップに打ち込んだ。最寄り駅は教えて貰ったし、徒歩五分なのも知ってる。

一旦家に帰って通学鞄は置いて、泊まりに必要なものだけを入れた鞄を取りに帰ったけど、面倒くさくて制服は着替えなかった。

地図の指す建物までくればエレベーターを登った。恐らくこの一個下の階にある喫茶店がいつもロンジュンが「名前の言ってはいけないあの人」と一緒に過ごしてる場所だ。心の中で舌打ちすればバレエ教室のある階で降りた。

廊下を歩いていると、俺以外にも授業が終わるのを待っている様子の男子が携帯を弄りながら待っていた。

上下アディダスなのに妙に洒落て見えるそいつを見ながら近づけば足音を聞きつけた頭が上がる。爽やかなイケメン。年齢はほぼ同じはずなのに校則が許してくれそうにない明るい茶髪なのを見れば高校に行っていないのか、芸能人が通うような学校に通ってるのかの二択が自然と思い浮かぶ。

じっとりとした目線で俺を上から下まで眺めれば笑顔を作った。

「この制服、、もしかしてロンジュニと同じ？」

甘ったるい顔にしては声が低くて驚く。ブラックコーヒーに砂糖を入れすぎた感じのなんとも言えないバランス。なるほど、こいつがヴォルデモートらしい。

「ナジェミン？」

俺に知られているとは思わなかったのか、眉を上げて瞬きを繰り返した。頷けば喉仏が上下に揺れたのが見えた。

「なんで知ってんの？ロンジュニの、、友達？」

直ぐに親友だと修正したかったけれど何故か親友でさえも悔しい気がした。まず、俺はこいつのこと知ってるのに、こいつは俺のことを知らない。ロンジュンがこのジェミンと一緒の時に俺の話題が出たことない証拠だ。肩書きなんて気にしても仕方がないのに。

「んまそんなところ。お前もロンジュニ待ってんの？」

金曜日は喫茶店に寄らずに直接帰るってロンジュンから聞いていたけど違うのだろうか。ジェミンは首を振った。

「いや、彼女待ち」

ジェミンの口からサラッと出てくる恋人の存在に舌を噛んだ。ロンジュンと同じクラスにいる相手と付き合ってるなら、ロンジュンが知らないはずもない。俺が知らないうちにロンジュンは失恋してたってこと、、？気付かなかった自分にも、教えてくれなかったロンジュンにも、そして何よりもこの目の前でアイドルみたいな顔で彼女を待つこいつに腹が立った。

おかしな話だ。ロンジュンがこいつに想いを寄せてるって知ってるからこそ、こいつに恋人がいるってことは二人が両思いにならないってことなんだから喜べるはずだった。なのに逆効果だ。余計にお腹の中でふつふつとマイナスな感情が煮えたぎっている。

「ふーん」

それ以外答えようが無かった。ロンジュンがお前のこと好きなの気付いてんですか？なんて言ったらまずロンジュンに殴られるし、流石に俺も自分で許せないし。

「それで君は、えっと、」

「ドンヒョク」

教えて何になるかも分からないけど答えないのも気まずい空気を作るだけだから言っておいた。

「そっか、ドンヒョクはロンジュニ待ってんだね」

「うん」

「なんかロンジュニがここに人連れて来てるの初めて見たからさ」

だから何だよ。

「あいつ友達いねえと思ってたの？」

ロンジュンと仲良い自分は特別だとでも思ってたのだろうか。そんな毒のある言葉は飲み込んだ。ジェミンは目を丸くして誤解をとくために手を振っているし。

「違うよ！もちろんそんなことないよ。ロンジュナ人気者じゃん？」

そこら辺は理解しているらしい。

「ここでもそうなんだ？」

「うん、来る度女の子たちに囲まれてる」

目の前にロンジュンがいれば「ハーレム良かったじゃん〜」ってからかうところだったけど、本人がいないのにこんな事言っても仕方がない。鼻で笑った。

ちょうど良いタイミングで数人生徒が出てきて、その中にロンジュンもいた。

「ロンジュナ〜」

名前を叫べばロンジュンだけじゃなくて他にいた女の子たちも驚いて肩を揺らしてる。

「まじでびっくりしたんだけど」

大袈裟に心臓のある位置を押さえながら言うロンジュンの肩に腕を回した。

「もっと喜べよ〜せっかく塾早退してきたんだから」

「数時間前にも会ったのに喜べって？」

目を転がして言うロンジュンから少し離れて見下ろした。

「てかお前のチュチュ姿見たかったんだけど！あ、違う？レオタ-」

言い終わる前に口を押さえられて首に腕が回るのを感じる。ロンジュンにヘッドロックされない日の方が珍しいけど、流石にバレエのクラスメイトはロンジュンのこんな姿見たことなかったのだろう。そしてそれはジェミンも一緒らしい。

「仲良いね」

歯科医院の看板に使われてそうな歯を見せて笑うジェミンにロンジュンは直ぐに俺から手を離した。

「全然。ちょー仲悪いよ。ね？」

冗談で言うロンジュンに鼻を鳴らした。

「そう、仲悪すぎて塾早退してまで二日間こいつんち泊まりに行く」

皮肉をたっぷり込めて言えばジェミンは再び笑った。ムカつくくらい爽やかだ。会って五分も経たないのにロンジュンが惚れている理由が少し分かってしまったのが悔しい。

「んなことよりお前のヌナは？挨拶しなきゃ」

「出てくるからそん時でいいよ」

次に扉から姿を表したのは飛び抜けて美人な子だった。ここのバレエスタジオ、入学するのに顔面の審査があるのか疑ってしまうくらい可愛い子が多い。それならロンジュンが入学できたのも納得いく。

その子と目を合わせれば一気に表情が変わるロンジュン。綺麗な子を前にして目が合わせられないとかそんなものじゃない。ジェミンがその子の荷物を持つのを見れば二人が恋人同士であることが直ぐに分かる。

何とも美男美女で文句なしにお似合いだった。周りが憧れていても可笑しくない。

「じゃあね」

ジェミンが言えばジェミンもその彼女もロンジュンに手を振った。

「ドンヒョクも会えてよかったよ」

そんな紳士的なこと言わなくていいのに。それでも礼儀だから笑顔で頷いた。二人がエレベーターの方まで歩く間、ロンジュンは急いで話題をみつけようとしてるみたいだった。

一瞬制服の袖の糸の解れを弄ったかと思えば俺の顔を見つめた。

「お前ら喋ったんだ」

「ゆーて二言くらいだよ」

「へぇ」

気にしていない演技が下手くそ。ロンジュンのことをからかうのが好きでも虐めたいとは思わないから、そのアマチュアな表情作りに騙されてあげることにした。

  
  


どんなに平然を装っていても空元気のロンジュンは見てられなかった。

  
  
  
  


ミナヌナは写真で見た通り本当に綺麗な人だった。色々と自己紹介をしながら車に乗せてもらってロンジュンと二人後部座席に並んだ。たまたま学園祭でロンジュンと踊った曲が流れれば、曲が始まって数秒で車内はカラオケ状態。先程見たロンジュンの今にも割れちゃいそうな脆い笑顔も今度こそ本物に塗り替えられていた。やっぱり笑ってるロンジュンが一番だ。

「二人が踊ってるのこの間見せてもらったよ」

立体駐車場に駐車しながらミナヌナは言った。

「俺たち可愛かったっすか？」

「可愛かった、ヨジャグル入れると思ったよ」

冗談交じりに言うヌナに笑いながら日本語で『ありがとうございます』と言った。ロンジュンに「ざ」の発音が「じゃ」になってるって直されたけど。

  
  


初めて訪れるロンジュンの新居はやっぱり過去二年通いつめたロンジュンの家とは違う。ロンジュンのお母さんが出張で留守にすることが多かったから何度ゲームをしながらオールしたことか。それが今や勉強をするためにオールするようになったんだから、受験って人を変えるな。昔のことを思い出しながらロンジュンの部屋に案内されて荷物を置いた。

それからミナヌナがご飯を作るのを手伝わせてもらって、ロンジュンがテーブルにランチョンマットや食器を並べた。以前はロンジュンのたった一人の家族はお母さんだったけど、新に家族となった一人と一緒に食卓を囲ってると思うとなんだか優越感に浸れた。誰もそんなことで競ってないよって言われてしまえばそうなんだけど。

お風呂も一番に貸してもらった。変なことを考える方がおかしいかもしれないけど、やっぱり好きな人のお風呂だと意識すると前とは違う何かに頭を一色に染められる。ロンジュンに昔言われた言葉を借りると、「お前脳みそじゃなくてリビドーが体中の神経に信号送って生きてるんじゃない？」とのこと。その時は「そんな性欲の塊じゃねーよ」って言い返したけど今はそこまで言い切れるか分からなかった。

お風呂を上がってロンジュンが入っている間、ミナヌナはパソコンで何かをしていた。作業の邪魔かなと思いながらも話しかけずにはいられなかった。

「ロンジュンと兄弟になってどうです？あいついい弟です？」

こんなことを聞かれるとは思ってなかったのか少し驚いた表情をしている。何故か凄くロンジュンの顔と重なった。小さく微笑んだときの暖かさも似ている。

「うん、いい弟。私がロンジュンにとっていい姉かはわからないけど」

「謙虚ですね～いいお姉さんだと思いますよ？じゃなきゃあんなに異性の兄弟に憧れてバレエ始めたいなんて思わないはず」

ヌナはクスリと笑った。

「だったらいいんだけど。思春期で、一番多感な時期にずっと私と過ごしててストレスにならないかなって。ほら、高校生くらいの時って親の顔見るだけでうんざりしたりするでしょ？」

そりゃあ、俺はそうだ。でもロンジュンは知らない。ロンジュンは親の顔を見ている時間が少ないから。

「ヌナもそうでした？親の顔見てうんざりしてました？」

俺が訊けば微かに首を傾けて思い返している。

「そうでもないかも。私長いこと一人っ子で父子家庭だったし、週のうち何回かは会えなかったし」

「ロンジュニも一緒だと思います。あいつ、ヌナが来るまでほとんど一人だったから。だから毎週のように俺が家に来るのも許してくれてたんかも。本人が気付いてるかはわからないけど、ヌナが来て寂しい思いする時間は減ったはず」

それを聞けば少し照れくさそうに描かれる笑顔。

「だったらいいな」

「てか二人、めっちゃ似てますよ。国籍も違って血も繋がってないってパッと見わかんないくらい」

「それ私の友達にも言われたんだ」

血縁関係より強いものなんていくらでもある気がした。それから兄弟喧嘩をするのか、俺の妹や弟の話などに話題が変わって笑っているとロンジュンが出てきた。お風呂上りの血色の良い肌でほかほかとしてそうな素肌から目を離したけど頬に赤みがかかっているのはどんなに頑張っても目に入る。

「なに笑ってんの。あ、お前絶対変なことヌナに教えただろ」

「はー言ってないし」

「嘘つけ」

そうやっていつも俺が何かした前提で俺の首に腕を回すんだから。それはもちろん嫌いじゃない、、むしろ好きだけど別の意図で首に手を回すロンジュンを脳が勝手に想像してしまう。相手はブツブツ文句を言いながらヘッドロックしてきているというのにキスとか変なことにまで想像が発展してしまうのはもはや病気かもしれない。

「言ってないってば～お前が高１の時美人な先輩に見惚れてたせいで階段踏み外して階段から派手に落っこちたこ、、あ、いたいいたいいたいまじで痛いやめろっ！」

「ああイドンヒョクお前まじっ、」

耳を本気でちぎるつもりなのかと思う勢いで耳たぶを引っ張られた。

「お前の恥ずかしい話もするぞ」

「いいけど別に、その倍はお前の恥ずかしい話あるし」

「は、そんなことない」

「あるよ、まじで。全部お前が死ぬ前に忘れないように携帯でメモってるけど、あ、ヌナ見ます？」

座ったまま愉快そうに笑っていたミナヌナの方を振り返れば今度こそ後ろのソファにタックルされた。そんなボディーソープの香りが残った腕で押さえつけないでほしい。

「ヌナ明日って第三土曜日？大型ゴミの日だよね、ちょっとこいつ出してくる」

手首で引っ張られて立ち上がらされる。

「わかったわかったごめんって。お前まじで怒ってる時が一番かわいいからさ」

「そんな嬉しくない褒め言葉きいたことねえわ」

そうやって眉間に皺を寄せながら唇を尖らせて言う姿が可愛いって言ってんのに。こんな口の悪い野郎がバレエを大真面目に習ってると思うとやっぱ可愛かった。バレエといえば、バレエを習い始めてからお風呂上りのストレッチは欠かせないらしい。一番血行が良くなってる時だからとか。

リビングのコーヒーテーブルを少し動かしてスペースを作れば、ミナヌナと一緒にストレッチを始めるロンジュン。

「せっかくだし手伝ってもらったら？」

主語が無いけどヌナは俺のことを言っているんだろう。

「いっつも体育の準備体操一緒にやってるんで任せてください～」

そう言ってロンジュンの後ろに回れば睨まれる。

「お前まじ手加減って言葉知らないから嫌なんだけど」

そんなことを言いながらも結局は手伝わせてくれた。ただ学校でやるような柔軟体操よりも本格的だし、人間ってまじでそんな方向に足開くのかよって思う様な体勢も多かった。ぶっちゃけ目にも耳にも毒。「足をおっぴろげて、目を閉じたら喘いでるように聞こえる声上げるけど手伝ってくれる？」って最初から言ってくれさえすれば俺は間違いなくお腹でも痛くなったことにしてトイレにこもったのに、今はロンジュンの体勢維持を押さえて手伝っている。それにカウントするミナヌナも柄にもなく、なかなか鬼畜だ。ロンジュンが「痛い痛い」って声を漏らしても「後三秒はキープ頑張って」なんて言って許してくれない。やっぱりプロフェッショナルは違う。

  
  
  
  


親にはロンジュンと勉強するなんてとんだ嘘をついてしまったな。まず俺は筆記用具さえ持ってきていないし、二人でロンジュンの部屋に戻ればベッドでスマホを取り出してゲームを開いている。ほんと馬鹿だ。だけどゲームはいい。没頭できるから、今好きな奴のベッドの上で、頭がぶつかりそうなくらいの距離にいることを忘れさせてくれる。

「なんか久しぶりだな、お前とこうしてゲームしてんの」

ゲームとゲームの合間に言われて寝転がっていた位置からロンジュンを見上げた。

「お互い忙しいし、、まあでも受験さえ終わればね」

「ドンヒョガ大学どこにすんの」

何故かロンジュンと進路について共有するのは初めてだった。驚くことに、俺とロンジュンの志望校は被っていた。学部は違うけど、高校を卒業して今よりももっと距離が開いてしまうことが怖かったから、少し安心した。

  
  


時計が三時だと指している。ずっと一緒に過ごしてきたのに、ロンジュンといれば時間の経過に関して感覚が鈍くなるのは今でも変わらないんだ。床に敷かれた布団に入ればロンジュンはおやすみとだけ言った。

  
  


なかなか寝付けなかった。

  
  
  
  
  


朝はミナヌナがパンケーキを焼いてくれた。流石に全く勉強しないのはまずいからロンジュンに教材を借りながら少しは勉強もした。

先にやっている問題集が終わったのかロンジュンはベッドに寝転がった。俺まだもう少し残ってるのに。気が散りそうになりながらも、何とか問題に集中した。十分もしないうちに俺も終わればロンジュンの横に寝転がろうと立ち上がった。ベッドを見下ろせば携帯を仰向けのまま持ち上げながら見るロンジュンが。手を上に伸ばしながら見てるせいで少し服がまくれあがっている。衝動でその数センチだけ出ている腹部をくすぐれば驚いて直ぐに携帯をマットレスに落としている。くすぐったがりではないのに、けらけらと可愛らしい笑い声を上げながら肩を押してきた。

「今動画観てたのに」

「何みてんの？」

「ん、バレエ」

俺にも見えるように角度を変えてくれるとバレリーナが踊る姿が画面いっぱいに映し出されていた。ロンジュンは本当にバレエが好きなんだ。

「綺麗だな」

ただ思ったことを口にしただけなのにロンジュンは目を輝かせた。

「だろ？これ『ジゼル』っていう演目で、ミナヌナがやってたやつ」

熱心に演目の内容を話してくれるロンジュンの話を聞きながらため息が漏れそうになるから唾を飲んで堪えた。俺がこいつのバレエを語るのと同じ熱量で話せることをどんなに探しても一つしか思い浮かばなかった。

ロンジュンのことだけだ。

  
  
  
  


夕方、また同じようにスマホをそれぞれ持って横に並んでいるとロンジュンの頬にたまにだけ現れるえくぼが見えた。少しだけ画面を覗くとツイッターのしょうもない動画だった。

「なにそれ」

「めっちゃおもろいから見て」

笑いながら見せてもらえば確かに面白かった。でもそれ以上にその動画を閉じればツイッターのリンクがインスタのダイレクトメッセージのトーク画面から直接開いたものであるのが目に入る。見覚えのあるアイコン。ユーザーＩＤ、＠nana_jm813、ジェミンだ。そしてタイミングを見図らったかのように円形のアイコンの周りに黄緑色のリングが付く。

俺が自分のスマホを開いているから見てないと思ったのかロンジュンは直ぐにジェミンの「親しい友達」のみに表示されるストーリーを開いた。ブーメランで微かに揺れる映像には繋がれた手と英語で１ ｍｏｎｔｈ♡とだけ書いてあった。数秒前まで馬鹿みたいなネタ動画で腹を抱えて笑っていたロンジュンの表情は一瞬で捨てられた子猫のような惨めなものに移り変わっていた。

俺もロンジュンの画面を見ていることに気付けば動揺しているのを隠すように他にフォローしてる人のストーリーを見るために指を動かしている。でも画面操作をする親指が今にも震えそうなことも、画面がタップされるごとに次の人のストーリーに切り替わる画面が何一つ目に入ってきていないことも全て分かる。

言いたいことは沢山あるのに、何一つ口にできなかった。

それでも数分経ってもロンジュンの壊れた人形のような物憂げな表情が頭から離れなかった。ロンジュンほど活気に溢れている人の、生きるために灯された炎を一瞬で鎮火させてしまうなんて信じられなかった。

「あのさ、」

俺が声をかければロンジュンは顔を上げた。高い鼻と力強い瞳でも隠しきれない失恋は残酷だ。

「ん？」

「ジェミンって、そんなに良い奴なの？」

顔が良いのは数分会っただけで理解できた。綺麗な顔立ちに行動も普通にかっこいい。それでも女の子にも人気なロンジュンがこんなにも心を痛めてまで恋焦がれる必要がある相手なのか分からなかった。ロンジュンは俺の口からジェミンの名前が出たことに驚いている。黒目がゆらゆらと揺れているんだから。

「まぁ、、ふつうに優しいよ」

「お前にそんな顔させる奴のどこが優しいんだよ」

思わず即答してしまえば、ロンジュンの表情から悲しみが消え、一時的な怒りが目に見えた。それでもロンジュンの口から何かが返ってくることは無かった。何も知らない俺にジェミンを評価する資格なんてない。ジェミンは優しい。そうロンジュンは信じているし、きっとロンジュンの言う通りなんだろう。それでも時には優しさこそ残虐になる。

優しいから嫌いになれない。でも最初から自分の恋心のせいで嫌いになんかなりたくない。もしそうロンジュンが感じているのなら、俺にもその気持ちはよく分かった。

映画みたいに「俺にしとけよ」なんてクサイ言葉は吐けなくて、目を逸らして唇を噛み締めるロンジュンに一言謝った。

「ごめん、」

今にも泣きそうな顔から傷を消してあげることはできないのに、お節介でごめん。

俺もお前のこと好きになってごめん。

心の中でもう一度謝った。

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ドンロンが熱くてめっちゃ早く更新できました。のれんみんが冷めきってるせいでマフィアパロ一生更新できないんだよ(人のせいにするな)
> 
> 次回はジェミン視点です👀
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
